A conventional bench circular saw, for example, includes a body having a saw blade (cutting blade) on a base on which a workpiece is placed, which is rotated by a motor. The body moves vertically and is energized to the top dead center. Under a state the saw blade is rotated, the body is lowered resisting energization, and thereby the workpiece on the base can be cut.
In such a bench circular saw, when the condition of pressing the body downward during cutting is uneven, the saw blade vibrates, thereby finishing of the cut surface and a feeling of usage are deteriorated. Therefore, a motor control means and a brake means are provided to relatedly control the rotational speed and torque of the motor. The motor control means detects the rotational speed of the motor or the saw blade and the load current of the motor, and then controls the rotational speed and the torque of the motor so that the rotational speed and the torque of the endless belt do not exceed the allowable rotational speed and allowable torque of the endless belt while the motor is driven. The brake means stops the motor by deceleration torque not exceeding the allowable transmission torque of the endless belt when the motor is braked (refer to Patent Document 1).